What Happened After The Vs
by bugfish
Summary: This story picks up after the Tyler sisters have chosen their men, both start with Vs, and what happens after these life changing choices.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the What I Like About You characters or plot. **

What Happened After the "Vs"

The Loft, noon

Holly slammed the door behind her as she walked into Val's loft. She had just gotten into a squabble with Tina. She walked in to find Vic sitting at the table reading the newspaper, even thought it was the afternoon.

"Hmfph," Holly groaned as she sat down next to Vic. Vic merely gave Holly a slight glance as he sipped his coffee.

"HMFPH," Holly whimpered again, louder this time.

"What?" Vic asked with no hint of annoyance in his voice, he was used to this.

"Tina and I had a argument." Holly said with no humor in her voice.

"What was it about this time?" Vic said questioningly.

"What?" Holly said with a hurt look on her face.

"Nothing, what happened?" Vic said.

"Tina talks about Gary all the time…. we were in the bakery and she talked for what felt like hours about Gary…Gary this, Gary that, I can't stand it! Ever since they hooked up all I hear about is Gary," Holly said allowing her annoyance to show.

"Well, sometime when people are new to a relationship they like to talk about it…it'll pass soon," Vic said reassuringly.

"I hope you are right because Tina and I had an argument over it and I really hope she gets over it so we can talk again…. about normal things," Holly said, her anger level clearly decreasing.

"She will, but if you remember you did the same thing about Vince," Vic said, trying to nicely tell her the truth.

"Holly!" Val excitedly screeched as she walked in the door, it appeared, as Val hadn't seen Holly in ages.

"Hey, Val!" Holly screamed with excitement.

Val and Holly began a heated conversation about Holly's day at work as the scene fads out.

Bakery, evening

Holly and Vince are sitting close together on the couch in the bakery, while Lauren looks on with envy; till her computer beeps with a message from someone.

"Yay! My online friend!!" Lauren shrieked.

Holly and Vince look over with disappointment dripping off of their facial expressions.

"Ah, Hol...she is such a loon," Vince said for the millionth time.

"I know, but she means well," Holly said looking into Vince's eyes. Vince leans towards Holly and kisses her sweetly. They share a passionate kiss, and Holly slants herself till she is leaning on Vince's chest. They sit there leaning against each other in total peace till Gary and Tina walk in hand-in-hand. "Ugh, look what the cat has dragged in," Holly said with disgust.

"Holly, Tina is not talking to you because of your outrage towards her earlier," Gary said seriously. He had no hint of sarcasm or humor in his voice.

"Yeah, well tell Tina, that she can go talk to someone else about her new found love," Holly said as she stood to face Gary, "and I don't want to hear about it anymore, we both have great guys, no need to talk about it"

"Well, tell Holly, I didn't obsess over every guy like she did, let's review, Henry, Ben, Vince, Ben, Vince! At least Gary and I are committed." Tina spat with rage.

"Ah, how sweet of you," Gary replied to Tina only to get a cold look, "Um, Tina says…"

"I don't care what you say! We both have good guys, let's not fight," Holly interrupted.

"Ah, okay…hug?" Tina asked.

Holly and Tina hugged. Vince and Gary gave each other confused looks, but then shrugged their shoulders and proceeded to do their handshake, which consisted of a three-way punch.

The Movies, Evening

The four are at the movies, waiting for the movie to begin. Vince and Holly are sitting close and Gary is passionately kissing Tina. Holly is looking on with disgust, while Vince is completely oblivious to it. Vince is staring at Holly with love and compassion. He thinks to himself, _I have finally gotten her, now how do I make her mine forever? If only I could make myself tell her I love her._ "Vince?" Holly asked questioningly, noticing that he is staring at her again.

"Yeah, Holls? Vince said calmly.

"Oh, you were doing you cute little staring thing again," Holly said.

Vince got down on his knee and said "Holly, I love you…will you marry me?"Holly gave him a confused and happy face, and thought to herself; _we have been dating for a year, I love him, should I do it? _

"I love you too Vince, and yes I will marry you," Holly said her words dripping with love for Vince. Gary and Tina realize that something major has happened and break apart. They see Vince down on one knee and suddenly realize what has happened. They look at each other with looks of pure amazement.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously On What Happened After The Vs: Vince got down on his knee and said "Holly, I love you…will you marry me

_Previously On __What Happened After The Vs:_ _Vince got down on his knee and said "Holly, I love you…will you marry me?"Holly gave him a confused and happy face, and thought to herself; we have been dating for a year, I love him, should I do it? _

"_I love you too Vince, and yes I will marry you," Holly said her words dripping with love for Vince. Gary and Tina realize that something major has happened and break apart. They see Vince down on one knee and suddenly realize what has happened. They look at each other with looks of pure amazement._

The Loft, Later The Same Evening

Val and Vic are enjoying dinner together when Holly bursts in the room. She has a huge smile on her face and appears to be ecstatic.

"Holly, what happened to you?" Val asked with a slightly worried look on her face.

Holly twittering with happiness answered, "Vince and I are getting married!!"

"WHAT?" Val and Vic shouted at the same time.

"Holly…um, I don't..." Val started stuttering.

"But what? You don't want me to be happy?" Holly said letting the happiness drain from her face.

"I...I never said that. I just want you to be happy and safe at the same time. You are only nineteen."

"Val, I can take care of myself. I know what I want and that is to marry Vince."

"Well, I think it's great," Vic poignantly said, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

'Thanks Vic," Holly said as a smile spread on her face. "I am going out for a while, spending time with my _fiancé. _

"Mh, be carefully Holly," Val said with compassion and worry etched on her face.

Holly quickly leaves the loft only to leave Val and Vic sitting there in pure amazement, till Lauren walks in.

"I'm here," Lauren sings out as she walks into the loft.

"Hello, Lauren," Val calmly said.

"No hello from you Vic? I thought we were buddy-buddy…" Lauren says with a pout on her face.

"Hello Lauren," Vic said.

"So who died in here? You two are boring as can be…" Lauren asked.

"Holly is getting married," Val said with utter astonishment on her face. To herself, she thought; _Married at nineteen? Is it going to last? I hope she knows what she is doing. _

The Bakery, Morning

"Hey," Vince said suavely to Holly as he walked into the bakery for his morning coffee.

"Hey, sweetie," Holly said sweetly.

"So you wanna sleep over tonight?" Vince asked raising his eyebrows as Holly looked over.

" Oh, Vince, of course I would love to…. but I can't, I promised Val I would wait," Holly said, regretting the promise.

"Come on Hol, please," Vince pleadingly asked.

"All right, but only because I love you, but I am not going to break my promise," Holly said reluctantly.

"Yes!" Vince said as he did an air cheer.

"What is all the cheering about?" Gary asked as he walked in to join his friends.

"Ah, nothing Gary," Holly said.

"Oh, come on you know you wanna tell me, you want my body so tell me," Gary said as he rubbed he rubbed his flat muscular chest.

"Gary, I hate to tell you…but not everyone wants you," Tina told him as she joined the group.

"Sweetie, I know you want me, no need to lie," Gary confidently told Tina while lovingly looking at her. Gary leaned down and tenderly kissed Tina. Gary and Tina moved to the couch to continue their love fest while Holly and Vince looked on with disgust.

"So I have thought about us," Holly began.

"Yes, we are getting married and I love you," Vince affectionately told Holly.

" I love you too Vince. But where are we going to live? Stuff like that," Holly said as she gave him a questioning look.

"Hol, I am the best real-estate agent around…. We can have any house on the market," Vince reassuringly told her.

"Ah, I love you sweetie. Well, it is time for me to go to work. Ya know, gotta please the boss," Holly said.

"Love you, and we are meeting here later right?" Vince said as he kissed Holly goodbye.

" Yes, here. Bye," Holly said as she walked out of the bakery. "Bye Tina and Gary," She continued only to get no response.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bakery- Late Afternoon

Val and Vic are sitting together at one of the small tables, while Lauren and Gary are "managing" the bakery.

"Lauren. What are you doing?" Gary said with a side-glance as he cleared a table, where a young couple was sitting.

"Working," Lauren, said as she suavely slithered up to a young man sitting at one of the tables.

Gary shook his head with a disapproving look and walked into the back room.

"My boo," Vince sweetly called to Holly, who was sitting on the couch.

"Vince!" Holly cooed to Vince as he waltzed into the bakery calling her.

"I love you, Hol," Vince said as he pulled her in for a hug and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you too," Holly said.

"I have the best plan. How about dinner and then we go look at something?" Vince said giving Holly a lovingly look.

"Okay…but where are we going?" Holly said quizzically.

"It's a surprise," Vince said with a devious look on his face as he led Holly out of the bakery.

"Gary?" Tina whispered into to her phone. She was sitting at one of the dinning tables outside the bakery.

"Tina, sweetie…Where are you?" Gary whispered into his phone as he hid behind the counter of the bakery.

"Outside the bakery. Can you meet me?" Tina asked.

"I would never miss the chance to. I'll be right there," Gary said as a smile spread across his face.

"Close your eyes," Vince said as he covered Holly's eyes.

"But I can't walk," Holly whined.

"Hol, yes you can. Just do it and you'll get to see the surprise," Vince said as they approached a wood paneled door marked with the numbers 323.

"hfph, okay," Holly said with her signature sigh.

"This is it," Vince said as he opened the door and uncovered Holly's eyes.

"Oh, my god!! Vince I love it!!" Holly excitedly screeched.

"I knew you would. Now we can have this one now….or we can keep looking, you pick," Vince said holding Holly close.

"I want this one…But only if you want it," Holly said.

"Holly, I wouldn't have shown you it if I didn't think it was perfect…and I want you to be happy. And I love you and I will do anything to make you happy," Vince said lovingly.

"Oh, sweetie, I love you," Holly said.

The loft-Two Hours Later

"VAL! VAL!" Holly screamed as she ran into the loft.

"What? What?" Val said going into a panic.

"Vince and I found a loft!!" Holly said, still screeching.

"Hey, what's all the noise for?" Vic said as he walked in to the kitchen.

"Vince and I found a loft! We are moving in this weekend," Holly said, her voice finally returning to a normal volume.

"That's great, Holly," Vic said cheerfully.

"No….no…it's too fast. Holly…this is too soon," Val said with a panicked look on her face.

"No, Val, it is perfect. They are great together, just like you and I. Holly, it is perfect, don't worry, I'll take care of your sister, " Vic said reassuringly.

"Thank you!! Thank you!! I love you both! I have to go and meet Tina now, and tell her the great news," Holly said excitedly as she waltzed out of the loft, carrying her phone in her hand.

"Oh, no. My phone is ringing…it's Holly. Oh, crap…She wants to meet me. Gary, what do I do?" Tina worriedly asked Gary as he held her close.

"Tell her you can't," Gary said confidently.

"But she'll know that we are together," Tina said nervously.

"How will she know that?" Gary asked giving her a quizzical look.


	4. Chapter 4

"Maybe, 'cause she is psychic, Gary, ever thought of that

"Maybe, 'cause she is psychic, Gary, ever thought of that?" Tina asked.

"Yeah, if there were such a thing as psychics," Gary mumbled under his breath. Tina turned her head and looked at him with a stern look. "Sorry, sweetie. What I meant to say is there is no way that Holly could know…you have nothing to worry about. Just go meet with her and everything will be fine...you'll see," Gary said as a way to calm Tina's nerves.

"But I thought this was us time. You said yourself to tell her you can't. Oh, Gary, what should I do?" Tina whined.

"Yes, I did say that. And I love you Tina. But I know how much Holly means to you and how worried you are that she might find out…and the only way to prove to you that she doesn't know is for you to go and meet with her," Gary said with a wise tone.

"Okay, Gary. You're right. I'll go and meet with her. Love you," Tina said as she stood. Gary stood and pulled her in to a close hug and kissed her.

"I love you too," Gary said in the midst of kissing her.

Not long after Tina and Gary had parted their separate ways, Gary back to the bakery and Tina to go and wait to meet Holly on the benches outside the bakery, did a very excited Holly show up.

"TINA!" Holly exuberantly shouted as she approached the bench on which Tina was sitting on.

"What?" Tina said suddenly awoken from her daze, which oddly was aimed into the bakery at Gary, which was undetected by Holly. "Oh, hey! What's all the excitement about?" Tina asked half-heartedly.

"Why are you so glum?" Holly asked, finally realizing Tina was not herself.

"What? Nothing…I was not staring. I am not in love," Tina said frantically.

"WHAT?" Holly asked with confusion written all over her face, " In love? With who? Staring at whom? Tina, what is going on? I never said anything about that, I asked why you were so glum," Holly said as she looked at Tina, as if she were looking for clues to this new found mystery.

"Um…Hm.," Tina said as she stalled for time.

"What is going on Tina? Spill the beans!" Holly asked as the excitement in her voice rose.

"Okay, you can't tell people that you know," Tina said in a hushed tone and turning away from Gary's sight line.

"Tell people what?? Tina, you know me, I won't tell anyone," Holly said.

"See Holly, that is the thing, I do know you…. you are kind of a blabbermouth," Tina said in her nicest tone.

"You know what Tina, just tell me," Holly said with a slight tone of annoyance in her voice.

"Okay, Gary and I…um, have been seeing each other, in secret. We are in love, but we didn't want to tell you," Tina said

"TINA! That's great!! Now, you and Gary and Vince and I can go on double dates. Except Vince and I aren't dating anymore…we are getting married," Holly practically screeched.

"Holly, you can't tell anyone, not even Vince," Tina said confidently.

"Why not? Tina, Vince and I are getting married, he is my soul mate, I tell him everything," Holly said with a slight wine in her voice.

"I mean no one, Holly, no one," Tina said with a look of guilt in her face. "_I should have never told her. Now everyone is going to know. This was Gary and I's secret. Gary is going to be so disappointed,"_ Tina thought to herself.

"VINCE!" Holly squealed.

"Hol!" Vince said back as he walked towards the pair.

"Boo! Want to go get some coffee? Then we can talk of the new apartment!!" Holly asked.

"Of course I would love to get coffee with you, Hol. Which reminds me," as he pulled out a set of keys, "we got it! We can move in whenever we want," Vince said with a huge smile on his face.

"Vince! Oh, my gosh! I love you!" Holly said as she gratefully took the keys.

"I love you too, Hol," Vince said lovingly.

The pair walked into the bakery, leaving Tina sitting at the small round table outside the bakery.

"Tina?" Gary curiously asked as he walked out of the bakery doors. He had just gotten off of his shift.

"Hey," Tina said with guilt dripping from her words.

"Are you alright?" Gary asked.

"I told her, Gary, I told her that we were in love and secretly seeing each other," Tina said.

"What?" Gary asked with tension rising in his voice.

" What two colors? We need two that go together for the wedding," Holly asked as her brain contemplated ideas for their wedding.

"Neon yellow and green," Vince said without a hint of humor.

"Vince, I am being serious here," Holly said pleadingly.

"Holly, I don't care about the colors, I just want to know the date that you will be my wife. I have waited so long for this and I just want that day to come. I don't care what it looks like, whether it is puke green and yellow, I will only be looking at you. I love you, Holly, and I will remember the day that you become my wife forever," Vince said lovingly as he took Holly's hands in his and looked her in the eyes. "I love you, Holly. I will cherish the day you are my wife, no matter the color of our wedding."

"Oh, Vince. I love you too. I can't wait for the day I can call you my husband too. But what will everyone think if we have a puke green and yellow wedding?" Holly said with a loving look and slight humor in her voice.

"Oh, Holly. I just need to know the date, the colors are completely your choice," Vince said as he leaned across the table and kissed Holly.

"So, you don't mind it being puke green and hm, purple?" Holly asked.

"Of course not, 'cause I am marrying the woman of my dreams," Vince said like a true gentlemen. "But I have to admit, I think the guests might be turning a shade of puke green if those were the colors," Vince said as a sly Gary and Tina walked by the pair hand in hand, but at their sides.


End file.
